


take me home before the storm

by Ostalgie (renesaramis)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drug Addiction, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renesaramis/pseuds/Ostalgie
Summary: He's high. God, he's fucking high, relapsed (again), but the world is awake and dreaming, sharing Cassandra's gift with him.





	take me home before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> When is Isaac?

He's high. God, he's fucking high, relapsed (again), but the world is awake and dreaming, sharing Cassandra's gift with him. Like Christmas morning. Snow in his breath, rain on his lips. Paint-smeared fingers, red and blue, purple and green, smudged into a murky brown, like sewage.

He'll be guilty tomorrow morning, admitting the truth to Simone, teeth-gritted, head bowed, shameful, but for now, he does his bidding. Does what time demands he must, regardless of whether the future can be changed, regardless of whether he paints his future or his past; what year is it, anyway?

When is he? When does he go, after the heroin hits his system? When does he wake up, when does he witness the things that he sees? Time owns him, just the way it owns everyone else.

There is no escape.

There is only heroin, and the sharp stench of fresh paint. Nothing else is his. He is a slave to time, and everything happens, all at the same time, yet separately.

There is no escape, and when he wakes up, covered in yellows and oranges, time commands him to shoot up again, and he returns to the future, or the past, or the present. He will never know which.


End file.
